Certain isothermal amplification methods are able to amplify template (target) nucleic acid in a specific manner from trace levels to very high and detectable levels within a matter of minutes. Such isothermal methods, e.g., Recombinase Polymerase Amplification (RPA), can broaden the application of nucleic acid based diagnostics into emerging areas such as point-of-care testing, and field and consumer testing. The isothermal nature and broad temperature range of the technologies can allow users to avoid the use of complex power-demanding instrumentation.